


All Was Golden In The Sky

by tenlittlecockbites



Series: The 100 Prompts Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Jon is super drunk and Ryan is like "ok", M/M, Prompt: Dance, Ryan calls Jon 'dear' and its fucking cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlecockbites/pseuds/tenlittlecockbites
Summary: It's the night before finals, and Jon just won't shut up, much to Ryan's dismay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my 100 prompts challenge, which has since been deleted, and the stories there will be posted individually. 
> 
> the song Rye and Jon dance to is "When The Day Met The Night" by Panic! At The Disco because I'm a slut for Brendon Urie

Ryan found- after two years of dating and one year of living together- Jon had a particular affinity for getting drunk the night before big tests and exams. Ryan had also noticed that he didn’t mind all that much- even when Jon swept back Ryan’s hair playfully, or hid his notebooks when Ryan went off to the bathroom for three and a half minutes.

So Ryan didn’t look up immediately at the sound of music playing from somewhere to his right, trying to focus on Euripides’ writing style (which was beginning to get a little infuriating in it of itself, what with the _deus ex machina_ , revenge plots, and an “all-consuming love” that really just got more consuming of Ryan’s time throughout his works), but eventually succumbed to what was clearly Jon attempting to get his attention, looking up from his spot at the kitchen table. Ryan snorted at the sight of Jon, bringing a hand to his mouth. “What the hell are you doing?”

Jon stood on their shitty couch, their last bottle of peppermint vodka hanging from his right hand and his phone from his left, swaying awkwardly in place, but his arms moving mid-air, not paying much attention to the vodka he was spilling on the already stained couch. Jon made a point of “ignoring” Ryan, turning so his back was facing his boyfriend, then took a long swig of the clear liquid. Ryan snickered slightly at the wince he tried to hide. “Weren’t you saving that for Christmas?”

“Rye, it’s May,” Jon slurred out, then belted out the next line of the song, some sugar-pop piece that Ryan had never heard in his life, and never thought he’d hear coming from Jon’s own collection on his phone. “It’s…” Jon counted on his fingers, dropping his phone against the cushions. “Seven months away.”

“Eight, but good try,” Ryan said, looking down at his notes. Part of Ryan wanted to throw his textbook in the general direction of his boyfriend, but he thought better of it. Jon tossed his head back teasingly at Ryan, bringing the bottle up to his lips, this time making no visible signs of distaste. He grinned, baring his teeth at Ryan, making him roll his eyes. “Couldn’t you at least change the song? I think I’ve heard enough Taylor Swift for a lifetime.”

“It’s Beyoncé, but good try,” Jon teased, eyeing Ryan with a look that he knew too well at this point. Jon flopped down, practically disappearing into the pillows that didn’t match the couch. He searched for his phone for a solid minute, giving Ryan a chance to read about the rhetoric that Euripides loved so much, but his attention was quickly drawn back to him at the slower song that came from the phone, interrupting the chorus of the pop song that had been playing.

Jon wiggled his eyebrows at Ryan suggestively.

“We’re not having sex while you’re drunk and I’m trying to study for _finals_ that are _tomorrow,”_ Ryan reminded him, raising his own eyebrows. They stared at each other challengingly, Jon at the couch and Ryan at the table, neither of them moving (except for Jon’s wobbly hands and his feet that hung over the arm of the couch nudging the chair directly across from Ryan, and Ryan’s leg as it bounced up and down). Suddenly Jon moved, placing the vodka on the coffee table, then rolling off the couch. Ryan snorted again, laughing at the sheer amount of drunkenness that Jon had become over the past hour. Jon just crawled up to Ryan, putting his hands on either side of Ryan’s thighs, grinning up at him.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “You’re not giving me a blow job,” Ryan stated flatly.

“I’ll kiss your doc martens, let me kiss your doc martens!” Jon sing-songed, although highly off-key.

“You’re a disgrace to Idina Menzel,” Ryan replied drily, pulling Jon up so he wasn’t so close to his crotch. “We’re discussing that when you’re sober.” It was Jon’s turn to roll his eyes, but was now placed comfortably on Ryan’s lap, which seemed to please him. The song that Jon had been playing had moved on at this point, now to some classical piece that was more Ryan’s style. Jon laughed, rolling his head back and placing his hands gingerly on Ryan’s cheeks.

“I can’t seduce you with Broadway references when I’m drunk, there’s too much to remember!” Jon said, loudly. Ryan’s hands lifted over Jon’s, more of an attempt to cover his ears at Jon’s sudden outburst. Jon giggled, seeming far too aware at how loud he’d been, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together gingerly. Jon’s long hair tickled Ryan’s nose, not an unpleasant feeling. Jon’s thumbs ran over Ryan’s scruff, cold from the bottle.

Ryan chuckled, leaning up to give Jon a sweet kiss. Jon practically whooped into his mouth, nearly making Ryan fall out of the chair. Jon crawled off of Ryan, pulling his phone out and selecting a song, seemingly, at random. “Dance with me, Rye-bread!”

“I can’t believe you’ve picked up on Gavin’s stupid nickname.” Jon held a hand out expectantly. Ryan looked at it for a second, then decided that Euripides could wait a little while.

Jon wrapped both of his arms around Ryan’s neck, leading Ryan to place his own on Jon’s hips. Jon kissed Ryan once more, this time not blowing Ryan’s ear drums out. Ryan hummed into Jon’s mouth pleasantly, then pulled away, listening to the music. Suns and moons and summers and love. Ryan chuckled. “ _Panic! at the Disco_?”

Jon licked his lips, looking up at the ceiling, trying to focus on the words. “Is it? I can’t really tell. Shh, Ryan, you’re thinking too loud.” Jon smashed a hand against Ryan’s face, causing him to splutter, but not let go of Jon. Jon just grinned at him, placing his hands back where they were a few moments before. Ryan moved them in circles, even though Jon couldn’t seem to focus anything longer than two seconds. Ryan’s lips, the lamp next to the couch, the bracelets on his hand, the paint stain on Ryan’s shirt (Ryan looked pointedly at Jon as his eyes moved there. He couldn’t remember the paint incident now, but it was never something Ryan would let up during his sober moments), the hair that kept falling into his eyes, Ryan’s collarbone that was poking out of his shirt slightly…

“My eyes are up here, Jon,” Ryan said with a smirk, making Jon’s eyes flick up to his. Jon kissed him again, this time pulling him in deeper. Ryan’s hands moved up to caress Jon’s face, which was starting to grow some hair as well. “You’re horrible,” Ryan murmured into Jon’s mouth. “You’re going to fail your exam and I’m going to get a B minus and it’ll all be your fault.”

Jon pecked him once more, and then pulled back a little. “I read that vodka… of the peppermint variety… can increase your school performance…” Jon leaned forward again, ignoring Ryan’s attempt to pull away.

When Ryan managed to get Jon off of his face, Ryan pushed him away fully. Jon pouted, making Ryan sigh and run a hand down his face patiently. “Your hangover is going to suck,” Ryan pointed out, pushing Jon back towards the couch. “We can go to bed, or have sex, or whatever when I’m done reading about Electra’s problems with that bitch Clytemnestra.” Jon grinned, picking up the half drank bottle, pulling it to his lips and collapsing onto the couch.

Ryan sat down at his workspace, rubbing his temples. He closed his eyes for a moment, words like _Dioscuri, Matricide, Orestes,_ and _Jon_ running through his head.

“Rye?”

Ryan opened his eyes, looking over at Jon. He appeared to be nearly asleep, having capped the peppermint vodka. Ryan wondered when he had done that. Had he drifted off for a few minutes? “Yes dear?” Ryan said, endearingly.

“I love you.”

Ryan let out a long breath. He shut the textbook, mentally flipping off his History of the Arts professor. He stood, moving over to pull Jon into his arms. “Come on, dear. Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: tenlittle-cockbites
> 
> this writing is old and I just want you all to know that I hate myself for writing in past tense


End file.
